


Onyx

by MissSutcliff



Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Corruption, Demon - Missy, F/M, Implied Priest - Twelfth, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Onyx:Wenn du alles haben kannst, welchen Sinn hat es dann überhaupt nichts zu haben?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344166





	Onyx

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Onyx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211764) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 



> Viel Spaß

Sie kommt zu ihm, nachts, diese Präsenz die ihn heimsucht, ihn versucht. Diese sündige Wärme, die droht ihm die Sinne zu rauben, all seine Moral zu verbrennen und nur die Lust zu lassen. Es ist in dieser Form, der er nur schwer widerstehen kann.

Sie kommt zu ihn, ganz Schatten und dunkle Versprechen und er kann nicht ganz davon wegkommen. 

„In den Geschichten betet der Held jedes Mal vor dem Kampf und der Herr hilft ihm immer. Aber egal wie oft du betest, Er. Hilft. Niemals. Dir.“ Das Flüstern hallt in seinen Ohren wieder und es klingt war, doch als sich eine Hand an seine Wange schmiegt, versucht er fortzukommen, denn die Berührung brennt wirklich.

„Also kannst du nicht anders, als dich zu fragen, was passiert, wenn du nicht glaubst? Was passiert, wenn du nicht in Gott vertraust?“

Sie ist vor ihm, er versucht wegzusehen, doch diese Augen, diese unnatürlich blauen Augen, weigern sich ihn loszulassen. 

„Das ist was passiert.“

Sie ist plötzlich so nah, dass er jede Schattierung in ihren Pupillen sehen kann.

Ihre Lippen verbrennen ihn ebenfalls, doch dieses Mal läuft er nicht davon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen


End file.
